


Turning VI

by padawanhilary, Telesilla



Series: Turning [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Community: wtf27, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-09
Updated: 2006-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 14:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padawanhilary/pseuds/padawanhilary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragon continues to think of Sean as his mate and when he turns back into Orlando, they need to talk about more than breeches that need mending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning VI

The human decided to sleep outdoors again, and that suits the dragon nicely. They are curled up together in the lee of the box that humans usually sleep in, and while the human made grumbling noises and looked longingly at the doorway of the box, he did indeed stay with the dragon.

But the dragon is not used to sleeping with another creature, and keeps waking. He snakes his tongue out over the human's leg, then further, snuffling his way up toward the waist of the trousers he hasn't quite got the hang of yet.

Sean's exhausted and even as strange as it is to sleep with Orlando in dragon form -- particularly after this morning, although he's doing his best not to think about that -- he does finally get to sleep. Like any good soldier who knows he's safely guarded, he sleeps soundly, and so when the dragon comes sniffing around, Sean just mumbles and rolls over, batting vaguely in the dragon's direction.

Huffing out an irritated growl, the dragon curves his talons around his human's hip and tugs, but the man is stubborn and will not turn again. The dragon has learned that the tearing of the covering the human insists on is not good, so instead of chewing through them as he'd rather do, he nudges his way between the man's legs from behind, hinting broadly.

"Orlando!" Sean exclaims. "I thought you wanted it all the time as a human!" He tries to push the dragon aside, feeling vaguely foolish as he does.

Another low growl, and the dragon is snuffling in more firmly. His instinct battles with his intelligence, and he knows on some dim level that if he angers his human again, mating may not happen. That's the only thing keeping him from tearing these new coverings with his teeth.

"Orlando," Sean protests again. Although it seems foolish to protest given the way that his cock is already getting hard as he remembers yesterday morning and the dragon's amazing tongue.

The dragon raises his head at the sound of the name that he knows now belongs to him, but only briefly. He bends his neck, nudging into the back of the trousers, trying to wriggle his snout into them. Perhaps the human can be trained to open them.

"I'm going to run out of trousers," Sean groans.

Sighing out another gruff sound, the dragon presses on, darting his tongue out encouragingly. He catches the cleft of his mate's bottom with his tongue, and that's all it takes: once the dragon tastes skin, he's too impatient to wait for his human to figure out that the covering has to go. He closes his teeth on it, jerks his head to the side, and rips.

"All right!" Sean snaps, " but YOU are still doing the repairs when you're yourself again." He quickly shoves his trousers down and out of the way.

The instant those trousers go down, the dragon is snuffling and licking, rough tongue plunging in for all the skin he can reach. He's forcing it in, now, twisting it, one set of claws reaching up to spread his human open for him as he digs and licks.

Sean yells loudly and wordlessly, his hands going back instinctively to grab at the dragon's claws. But then the dragon's tongue is stabbing at him, pressing into his hole and he can't do anything but gasp for breath.

The yell is a bit startling, but the dragon doesn't mind it much. He makes a few more long passes with his tongue before driving it into Sean again, this time more deeply, a long, hungry growl coming out of his throat. He twitches it, then pushes it in again, driving it forward in sharp little bursts.

"Gods .... oh Gods...." Sean can't say anything more than that. In fact he can barely get that out, nor can he really breathe all that evenly. It's both like and not like actually being fucked and all he knows is that he's going to lie here and thrust his arse at the dragon in the hopes of getting more.

The thrusting and groaning are enough; the human likes it, and that's all the dragon needs. He continues to lick and nibble, still making those low groaning noises.

It doesn't take long before Sean has to drop his hand down to his cock and work it frantically. "Gods," he moans again. "Orlando...." A moment or two later--although really, Sean's not keeping track of time--he's shouting and coming so hard that he damn near passes out.

The rough, instinctive sense of pleasure that the human has had his release settles into the dragon, and he lets out a low, rumbling noise of satisfaction. Nudging the man over, he laps at the spilled semen, snuffling into his hand for the last drops of it.

"Fuck," Sean mutters as Orlando licks his hands clean. He looks down a little, sort under the beast and then swallows nervously; the dragon's hard and although he hasn't yet tried to actually fuck Sean yet, Sean can't help worrying that he will.

"Let me help you with that, he murmurs, a little amazed at his own courage. "Lie back on your side," he continues, pushing a little at the dragon's shoulder.

The dragon growls and pushes back a bit before understanding what his human wants. When he does curl a bit onto his side, he does so guardedly. It's an unusual position, and his wings don't quite stretch that way, so he tucks them away, folding them tight to his body. He digs one set of talons into the earth to keep the human from rolling him to his back.

"Holy Mother," Sean breathes, staring at the dragon's cock where it emerges from a kind of slit in the scaled skin. "Thank all the Gods you're not this big as yourself, lad." It's very slick, covered with something oily that smells faintly spicy, and Sean reaches out tentatively and strokes it, amazed at how smooth it is.

_No foreskin,_ he thinks and then shakes his head at just how bizarre his life has become since meeting Orlando. "I assume you'll let me know if I do something wrong," he murmurs, stroking carefully.

The dragon's eyes immediately roll back and close in an expression of startled contentment. He licks his chops, his tongue sliding around his teeth, and then he lets loose a deep, hungry purring noise from far in his throat. The claws loosen their hold in the ground.

"Mmmm, like that, do you?" Sean asks, thinking yet again how his lover in dragon form sometimes seem to be nothing more than a very large hearth cat. He keeps stroking, using both hands now and feeling a little better about the whole thing. _At least he's not going to try to use that bloody huge ... weapon on me._

Realizing he's rolling back a bit, the dragon tightens his claw in the dirt again. He's beginning to pant now, low groaning grunts getting out on every breath as he pushes toward the hands stroking him.

It's surprisingly arousing to do this and Sean doesn't try to hard to think about it. _Why this should be different than anything else in my life, I don't know,_ he thinks taking in the rather loud groans Orlando is making. "You're beautiful like this," he says, a little astonished that he'd say such a thing aloud, even when he knows that Orlando won't remember it when he becomes a man again.

The words are meaningless, but the tone is pleasing. The dragon opens his eyes to slits, watching his human with a kind of lazy sharpness. He's thrusting harder now, hips pushing forward insistently, and that claw is leaving deep rows in the earth, now.

If Sean could get hard again, he would, but as it is, he just keeps working the dragon's cock, amazed at how slick it's staying. He remembers something he heard once, of a boy in one of the fancy brothels in a Southern city who could take a man's fist inside him. _Even someone like that would have trouble with this._

The dragon can sense his human's lust and suddenly feels an instinctive pang, a longing for a mate so keen that he reaches out in sheer physical need. He catches the back of the man's neck with his talons, hanging on, the points digging into skin and drawing blood. He laps at it half-curiously and half-knowingly, somehow thinking with that buried vestige of intelligence that Sean should have a different taste than other humans do.

It is with Sean's blood on his tongue that he comes, letting out a sharp howl, talons digging in more sharply, cock coating both of his human's hands with sticky heat.

When it's over, somehow the dragon knows to let go. The blood on his claws tastes differently now as he licks them clean, and he curls up to groom himself, lapping almost incidentally at his human's hands.

Sean had damn near lost his grip when the talons pierced his skin. Even in his obvious ecstasy, however, Orlando was cautious and Sean managed to stay with him until the dragon came, hot and thick all over Sean's hands. Now, as the dragon cleans one of Sean's hands off, Sean moves the other to the back of his neck, feeling carefully at the claw marks that burn there. As near as he can tell, they aren't deep; if he washes them and goes without a shirt for a day or two, he should be fine.

"We," he says, looking up at the dragon, "are going to have to have a talk about this."

Snorting, the dragon licks his chops and gives a great yawn, forked tongue curling out. More talking. His human talks a lot -- and right now, he does not sound pleased. Crossing his forelegs, the dragon makes what might actually be an affectionate huff as he nuzzles against his human's chest, and he reaches out after a moment to forcibly drag Sean close to him, pinning him there to sleep. Closing his eyes, the dragon licks the man a few times, cleaning the wounds, tasting the skin, leaving his own scent there, and then he tucks his snout into his flank to rest.

Sighing, Sean settles down against Orlando. "What am I going to do with you," he murmurs, idly stroking the surprisingly smooth scales of the dragon's forelimb. As much as he would like to have a decent wash, he can't help feeling comfortable and safe next to the dragon. "Just don't try to...do anything to me while I'm sleeping," he says around a large yawn. Getting as comfortable as possible, he settles in next to Orlando and allows himself drift off into a doze.

* * *

"So," Sean says the morning after Orlando returned to his human form. "I know you say you don't remember much, but do you remember anything being different this time?" He's careful not to sound like he's leveling an accusation at Orlando; even after more thought about the situation that he really wanted to indulge in, Sean's not sure how he feels about having the dragon side of Orlando as a lover.

Orlando gives Sean a guilty look. "I...well, I see I've left marks." It doesn't answer the question, not really, but he doesn't want to admit that the dreamlike sense of sex hovering in the back of his memory is something he's torn between wanting to explore and wanting to bury deeply, never to see the light of day. "Did I hurt you?" he asks, flushing; the question sounds far more intimate than he means it to.

"No," Sean says quickly and then he chuckles a little. "You're surprisingly gentle for a terrifying winged creature." He reaches out and rests a hand on Orlando's wrist. "You got...a little randy. Being licked inside and out by a dragon was a bit of a shock, but you didn't force me to do anything." To be true, Sean isn't sure what Orlando would have done had Sean truly tried to get away, but he sees no reason to share that with his lover.

"I..._licked_...?" Orlando asks, stunned. "Er. I'm..." He shakes his head, utterly at a loss. "...sorry?"

"Well...yes," Sean says, rising from his chair to retrieve both pairs of battered trousers. "You've got a bit of repair work to do for me," he says lightly, tossing them at Orlando.

"Oh, bloody hell," Orlando sighs, looking at Sean a bit woefully. "I'm very sorry. Of course I'll stitch these."

Moving behind Orlando's chair, Sean slides his hands down Orlando's chest and kisses his hair. "It's all right," he murmurs. "The licking...it was...I liked it, all right? And I liked touching you," he adds, moving one hand lower down Orlando's body. "Did you know that dragons have huge pricks?"

"Considering they can eat horses for supper, somehow I'm not surprised," Orlando mutters. He sighs, tipping his head back to look at Sean. "You're very patient with me."

"Of course I am; I love you," Sean says and then winces, wishing Orlando couldn't see his face. "I'm...no, I'm not sorry. I had hoped not to burden you with that, but...well there it is."

"Burden me?" Orlando shakes his head, standing and turning to Sean. "Gods, Sean, please...that's not a burden, it's a gift." He hugs Sean hard, pressing his face to the side of Sean's neck. "I haven't even wanted to let myself think it, but...I do. I love you. You've given me so much, asked for so little, and...it's felt like a miracle to be able to trust again."

"I..._this,_ is all I have to offer," Sean says a little bitterly. "This kind of life. You could do better."

After everything they've shared, Orlando simply isn't willing to listen to Sean disparage himself. "How, Sean? How could I do better? I've searched entire lands for a wizard who could make me other than _this_, to turn me back into something that won't eat the livestock every moon."

"I'm sorry," Sean says with a shake of his head at his own foolishness. "I don't think about home much because it serves no useful purpose, but I wish I could give you...give us, a more comfortable life."

"I don't know what comfort is, Sean. It means nothing to me. A warm bed. That's all I need. There is nowhere we could go where we would find acceptance, and in a village or even a castle there would always be those eager to put an arrow into me as soon as look at me."

"You're far wiser than I," Sean says, leaning down a little to kiss Orlando. "I'm a lucky man and I would have said that before I met you."

Orlando feels a strange sense of amusement at that. "Lucky to have a dragon as your mate?" he teases. "I'm a simple creature. Keep me in sheep and goats and I'll be yours forever."

"Lucky," Sean says with a laugh. "A woman would want jewelry and babies."

"Hm." Pressing close, Orlando leers and slips his hand up over Sean's chest. "It is said that some dragons hoard gold and jewels..."

"Have you got some treasure buried up in a cave somewhere I don't know about?" Sean takes Orlando's hand and kisses the palm of it. "I should demand that _you_ keep _me_."

"I'd have already hidden you away if that were true," Orlando jokes. He tips his cheek into Sean's hand. "Gods. I'm so fortunate to have found you."

"Well," Sean says, feeling his face go a little hot. "Now that we've each established how lucky we are, perhaps I can maneuver you into bed?"

Orlando smiles at that and leans in a bit closer to give Sean a kiss. "You aren't going to make me patch your breeches first?"

"If you don't get out of that chair," Sean says with a growl after he finally pulls away from the kiss. "I'm going to see to it that you have another pair of breeches to repair."

"Be careful," Orlando teases, though he does stand and follow Sean to bed. "I bite."

"Just as long as you only bite in this form, I should be all right," Sean says, reaching down to unfasten Orlando's breeches. "And you know, I can bite too." He demonstrates by leaning forward and biting Orlando's shoulder through the thin linen of his shirt.

Groaning lightly, Orlando tips his head back, hands fumbling as he tries to get Sean out of his breeches, too. "I do know that," he answers. "You bite very well."

When they're finally naked and Orlando moves to lie down on the bed, Sean stops him. Going to his knees, he begins to lick and nip at Orlando's tattoo, tracing the lightly raised lines of it with his tongue.

Startled, Orlando pulls in a breath, combing his fingers through Sean's hair tenderly. He feels it now, all of that desire he's pushed aside for these weeks, all of the love he never let himself consider, and now all he can feel is thankfulness.

Sean takes his time with the tattoo, doing his best to ignore the presence of Orlando's lovely--and thankfully human-sized--cock right next to his cheek. Finally he turns and begins licking at it too, nipping very lightly with his lips instead of his teeth.

"Oh...Gods." Orlando's breath comes short now; he's hard, wanting so much...but if Sean wants to tease, then Orlando is not in a position to stop him. "That's good."

Still moving slowly, Sean lowers his mouth over Orlando's cock, sucking lightly and running his tongue over the sleek flesh. He runs his hands over Orlando's hips before reaching around to knead at Orlando's ass, pulling him forward just a little.

Orlando moans again, cupping Sean's face in his hands. There's such tenderness in Sean right now that it almost hurts, and Orlando wishes at once he could _do_ more.

The moan is good; Sean wants to hear more like it and so he goes lower, his nose brushing against the curls at the base of Orlando's cock. He sucks harder and tease Orlando's hole with one finger, brushing over it but not pushing in.

"Sean," Orlando hitches out, "_please._" The teasing is going to drive him mad.

Pulling back, Sean slips a finger in his mouth and then smiles up at Orlando. "How do you want it? Like this, or can you wait until I've got you on the bed?"

"I -- gods. I can wait," Orlando gets out, though he's not at all sure he can. "You're completely devious," he adds, closing his eyes to hold onto the image of Sean sucking his finger that way.

"Lie back then," Sean says, getting to his feet and reaching for the ever present bottle of almond oil they keep by the bed. He bends over Orlando, licking his way up Orlando's cock once before settling on the bed between Orlando's legs. "Want you," he murmurs, sliding a slick finger into Orlando.

"Want you," Orlando agrees quietly, arching to push down toward Sean's hand. He feels so good, every touch so perfect; Sean knows exactly what Orlando needs, in and out.

While Sean doesn't want to rush things, his own urgency is beginning to make him sweat. "Fuck," he moans, guiding himself in and then groaning as he feels Orlando, hot and tight around his prick. Reaching up, he grabs Orlando's wrists and presses them against the bed. "Not letting you go," he growls and it's more serious suddenly. _Never letting you go._

Sensing that seriousness, Orlando pushes up in response to it and wraps his legs around Sean's hips. "Don't let me go," he answers, almost a challenge. "Don't want you to." He feels secure, though, utterly safe with Sean in a way that he's never been before, especially now.

"Never," Sean says, aloud this time. He moves then, fucking Orlando with hard steady strokes, his hands tight on Orlando's wrists. It's not enough, not quite enough, and he bends down to kiss Orlando hard. _Never._

Groaning into Sean's mouth, Orlando relaxes under him, giving himself up. That Sean is willing to promise that means so much -- but it isn't long before Orlando's emotions are overwhelmed in the strong thrusts and the sheer, deep pleasure of Sean taking him.

"With me," Sean manages to say. He reaches down and grips Orlando's cock, still holding onto one of Orlando's wrists. "Please....with me." And then, whether Orlando is going to come or not stops mattering as Sean thrusts in once more and comes with a harsh groan.

It's close. Orlando nearly comes with Sean -- he's young, and sometimes it only takes a word -- and that free hand flies up to Sean's back, gripping tight as he cries out.

"Gods," he pants when it's over, stroking Sean's hair back and then pressing his mouth to Sean's throat. "So good."

Still too winded and, honestly, too overwhelmed to really speak, Sean settles for holding Orlando close. He kisses Orlando's neck and shoulders, marveling that Orlando the man and Orlando the dragon smell so differently. "Good," he finally says. "Damn good."

Orlando smiles, sliding his hand through Sean's hair. "You very nearly drove me mad," he accuses lightly.

"Only very nearly?" Sean says, leaning into Orlando's touch. "I'll try harder next time."

"It's a good thing that I don't seem to remember any of this when my wings come in," Orlando grins, but then he sobers as he examines the remnants of the scratches he left behind. "It's hard to believe that...well. I could be so _demanding_, even that way."

"Oh I don't know," Sean says, shifting over to lie next to Orlando. He goes up on one elbow and looks down at Orlando. "You don't let me push you around in any way when you're...in this form. Even if I do the fucking, you're hardly some blushing maiden."

Orlando rests his hand on Sean's chest, rubbing lightly. "Even though I don't remember what I did," he says quietly, "I do know I was happy."

"I was a little confused at first," Sean admits. "Even," and he looks down at the bed. "Even a little afraid. I had to trust you and that's hard for me."

Swallowing, Orlando lowers his gaze. "You had to trust something that wasn't human. That speaks a lot for your feelings, and it means a lot to me."

For a moment, Sean wants to make light of the whole situation and say something like "it says something for the fact that you could eat me in a few bites," but that's not fair to Orlando. "I don't really know which of you could hurt me more," he says softly. "So I have to trust both of you."

Moved, Orlando tugs Sean down and cradles him as best he can, stroking Sean's hair. "Thank you, then. For trusting us both."

"Thank you," Sean says, resting against Orlando's chest. "For trusting me with your secret."

 

_-tbc-_


End file.
